The invention is directed to a circuit arrangement for a power supply of a control or regulating element and of active power consumers comprising a power pack with voltage rectification, particularly a capacitative power pack, and/or comprising an accumulator, for electrical and electronic control or regulating devices.
Such devices such as time switch clocks, room thermostat timers, program switching devices, time relays, machine controls and regulators, freely programmed, remote controlled executive sequencers --to name only a few--are usually provided with a control or regulating element, particularly a voltage-stabilized control or regulating element, and with relatively power-intensive power consumers such as switch relays, motors, controlled heating resistors or lamps that are actuated by the control or regulating element. Not only do such power consumers require an appropriately dimensioned power supply, but the power supply should also produce only relatively little stray hear, should require little space and should be economically manufacturable. The use of a capacitive, so-called capacitor power pack should be assured.
In the known circuit arrangements for the power supply of such devices, the control or regulating elements and the power consumers are connected electrically parallel to one another and to the power supply. In particular, the power packs therein must be appropriately dimensioned in terms of their power. The development of stray heat and the space required are correspondingly high and the costs of acquisition are considerable. The use of a capacitive power pack is often impractical in such circuit arrangements for dimensioning-related and economical reasons. Also disadvantageous is that a universally employable power supply is provided for reasons of economy and efficiency in devices of the species initially cited wherein only one or more power consumers can be provided, this universally employable power supply having to be designed therein for the apparatus having the highest energy consumption, thus having to be designed with a relatively large space requirement, a relatively great stray power and high acquisition costs.